Benutzer Diskussion:Commander Gree
|} RC 1004 Geschichte Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät erst antworte, aber ich hatte eher keine Zeit. Die Geschichte hört sich echt interessant an; die Idee, dass Gree sich zu einem RC fortbilden lässt finde ich auch ganz gut! Die ganze Story könntest du jedoch noch viel ausführlicher gestalten, finde ich. Aus der Geschichte könnte ein ganzes Buch werden! Gruß, Anakin 13:00, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Mhm, da hast du recht. Ich werde das so machen. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 14:00, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Und wieder ein Jahr älter Und schon wieder ein Jahr älter Bild:--).gif - CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:13, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :''Briikase gotet'uur wünscht dir Inaktiver Benutzer 09:09, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Dankeschön! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:32, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) ARC's Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe schreibst du wunsch geschichten,wenn ja könntest du eine Geschichte über ARC's und Alpha-17 machen. Sind meine absoluten Lieblingscharakteren. Danke--ARC Bacara 22:05, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo ARC Bacara, ja das mache ich gerne! Es wird aber etwas dauern. (PS: Du hast 2 Mal das selbe geschrieben, deshalb habe ich eins davon rausgelöscht). MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 07:35, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ja ich weiss, danke vielmals, wirklich--ARC Bacara 19:49, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ahh...noch ne Frage, sorry wenn ich never, aber wie kann man solch Kurzgeschichten schreiben???--ARC Bacara 18:07, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, du nervst keines Falles! Eigentlich kann das jeder, nur ich habe dann ziemlich schnell eine Idee und schreibe dann sehr lange. Ich informiere mich am Anfang über das Thema und dann schreibe und schreibe ich. Man muss nur eine gute idee haben und dann geht das schon. Die Kurzgeschichten oder die längeren Geschichten setze ich auf meine benutzerseite, folgendermaßen: Benutzer:Dein Benuzername/Den Namen der geschichte MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:35, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke, ideen habe ich schon muss nur noch schreiben, nochmals danke das du eine Geschichte für mich schreibst.--ARC Bacara 10:03, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ach, kein Problem, mach ich doch gerne. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:30, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) hey könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun, und beibe bisherige Geschichte lesen, du bist ja der Profi darin, darum könntest du es ja bewerten.wäre nett...Ahh...der name der Geschichte ist zunterst in meinem Profil, Benutzer:ARC Bacara/Shadow Squad --ARC Bacara 10:41, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Falls ich mich mal kurz einmischen darf? Ich finde die Geschichte vom Inhalt hersehr gelungen. Ich würde jedoch anstatt das Wachstumsbeschleunigen die Wachstumsbeschleunigung schreiben. Das tönt irgendwie besser. Und die Klammern irgendwie ausformulieren. Die verwirren irgendwie ^^ Aber sonst, gute Arbeit! Ilya 10:56, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) danke für den Tipp,Ilya, werde ich sobald ich wieder anfagne zu schreiben ändern.--ARC Bacara 12:58, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ok, bin fertig mit der Geschichte, solltest du wircklich mal lesen, und acuh alle anderen, ich bin offen für verbesserungsvorlschäge, --ARC Bacara 13:23, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Werde ich gerne machen! Aja, vergiss die hier nicht am Anfang eines Diskussionsbeitrags zu setzen: :'. Dann wird alles übersichtlicher. Falls du vergisst sie zu verwenden, kommen sie und holen dich! :-) MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:17, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Übersetzungen Artikelnamen dürfen niemals selberübersetzt werden, sprich deine eigene kreation (Sturmkommandos) ist nicht sehr hilfreich und du hättest lieber mal die verschiebenung sein lassen sollen, zu einem artikel, den ich gerade verschoben hab. In zukunft sowas unterlassen, danke --Modgamers 20:18, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Sorry werd ich nicht mehr machen aber wie ich sehe ist der Artikel den ich geschrieben hab jetzt weg (Du hast den ja zusammengelegt). Nur jetzt sind die ganzen Infos auch weg. Ich werde das ganze in den jetzigen eintragen. Und wegen dem Namen, stormcommandos steht bei starwars.com. Dann wird das ja wohl auf deutsch Sturmkommandos heißen oder? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:00, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Es ist aber keine offizielle Übersetzung. Die Infos kannst du aus den Versionen "zurückholen". MfG - Cody 10:29, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das ist zwar naheliegend, aber solange du keine offizielle Quelle dafür hast, darfst du den Namen nicht einfach übersetzen! Wie bei allem hier in der Jedipedia muss auch der Name aus einer offiziellen Quelle stammen. Gruß, Anakin 10:38, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, aber ich habe nur den Inhalt aktualisiert, nicht den Artikel samt Namen neu erstellt. Da könnt ihr mich nicht fragen, da ich auch genau so wenig über die offizielle Übersetzung weiß wie ihr. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:30, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hilfe Du hast gesagt wenn ich hilfe brauch soll ich mich einfach an dich wenden und ich hab da auch ne frage und die lautet wie folgt: Wie krieg ich diese infotabbelen hin die bei allen Personen stehen ?Padawan 967 17:39, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Du benutzt einfach eine der Vorlagen aus dieser Kategorie, oder diese für Personen. Die vorlage verwendet man indem man den Quelltext der dort steht kopiert und hinter den Gleichheitszeichen die Infos einträgt. Sieht etwa so aus: :MfG - Cody 17:43, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das war gerade eine Antwort die schneller als das Licht kam zwinkern MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:47, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Danke für die schnelle Antwort.MfGPadawan 967 18:00, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Navigationsleiste Moin Commander Gree köntest du mir soeine Navigationsleiste erstellen und zwar mit diesen Links:Benutzerseite Diskusion Bilder .Das wäre sehr nett--Lord AnakinDiskussion 15:57, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo jemand da ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????--Lord AnakinDiskussion 19:05, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Du kannst nicht von einem anderen Benutzer erwarten, dass er hier den ganzen Tag sitzt um deine Frage zu beantworten! Schließlich sitzen "auf der anderen Seite" Menschen wie du und ich... Wenn es so dringend ist kann ich das aber auch für dich machen: Welchen Titel willst du für die Navigationsleiste? Inaktiver Benutzer 19:13, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ganz einfach Benutzerseite-Diskussion-Bilder--Lord AnakinDiskussion 20:02, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke du stellst dir sowas vor...teste es einfach auf deiner Benutzerseite Inaktiver Benutzer 22:56, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke Verwaist30 für's übernehmen. Ich bin gerade nicht soo oft da, wird oder besser gesagt hat sich bereits geändert :). @Lord Anakin: Ich glaube Verwaist30 hat dir eh schon alles gesagt :) MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:17, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Österreicher Hey Commander Gree. Wies aussieht sind wir die einzigen Österreicher bei Jedipedia. Aus welcher Stadt kommst du? Gruß Lord siddies 18:49, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Also ich wohne in Niederösterreich, ganz genau gesagt Wien Umgebung. Und du? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:17, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::In Salzburg. Ich frage mich warum wir beiden die einzigen Österreicher sind. Österreich ist zwar kleiner als Deutschland aber so klein nun auch wieder nicht! Gruß Lord siddies 15:53, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ihr habt wenigstens den vorteil das ihr zu zweit seid.Ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige Schweizer!^^--ARC Bacara 16:30, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Finde ich auch komisch. Die Schweiz ist zwar kleiner als Österreich aber trotzdem so groß das da mehr User aus der Schweiz bei Jedipedia sein sollten. Gruß Lord siddies 16:39, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::@:ARC Bacara:Bist du nicht hier Pascal Obi Kenobi :)--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:34, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) Dann Sind wir nun zu Dritt! Bin auch ein Österreicher, Wiener. Naja meine Mutter kommt aus Klagenfurt, Kärnten und mein Vater aus Wiesen, Burgenland aber ich bin in Wien aufgewachsen und lebe immer noch dort... --Maximilian Shryne 12:56, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Cool! MfG CC Gree 25px 18:32, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hey kopier dir doch auch das Österreicher-Babel auf deine benutzerseite! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 22:34, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) Könntest du mir einen Link dazu geben oder so? Habs net gefunden. --Maximilian Shryne 00:35, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sicher doch! Das Babelfeld ist hier zu finden. MfG CC Gree 13:33, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hintergrundfarbe Erlich gesagt finde ich du solltest die Hintergrundfarbe lieber nur bis Ende des Inhaltsverzeichnisses, da das ein bischen komisch aussieht. Aber es ist nur ein Vorschlag und deine Entscheidung. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 19:55, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich finde, da hast du vollkommen recht. Aber ich finde, dass man nur die Farbe etwas anders machen sollte. Ich habe das mal umgestellt. Sag mir bitte ob's dir gfällt. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:30, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Auf jeden Fall sind Besucher deiner Disku nun nicht mehr Augenkrebs gefährdet;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 13:50, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Das ist auf jeden Fall viel besser als vorher. So kannst dus lassen finde ich. Und das grün hätt schon gepasst nur die ganze Seite damit? Wie schon gesagt es hätte gereicht wenn du das grün nur bei der Einleitung hättest. Aber es schaut auch so gut aus. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:08, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) Klon-Lexikon könntest du hilfe gebrauchen bei dem Archiv???--ARC Bacara 13:44, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :FanFiction ist ja oft ganz nett, aber muss es noch ein Lexikon in der JP geben? Eigentlich gehört sowas ja hier hin. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:05, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::@ARC Bacara: Nein danke, ich komm ziemlich gut zurecht ;) @Verwaist30: 1.Ich werde es doch nicht schreiben, da ich nicht genug Zeit dafür zur Verfügung habe. 2.Was spricht dagegen?! Es ist im Benutzernamensraum, so ist das meine Entscheidung, solange es den Richtinien entspricht. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:51, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS:Bitte schließt den Kasten IMMER mit |}! :::Prinzipiell spricht nichts dagegen, ich wollte nur meine Meinung zu derartig großen Projekten im Benutzernamensraum erörtern. Inaktiver Benutzer 11:02, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Signatur Bilder, Farben (außer dem Blau der Links) etc. sind in Signaturen eigentlich nicht erwünscht... du solltest das Bild raus machen, oder mal bei den Admins fragen. MfG - Cody 09:53, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wegen Bilder in der Singatur gabs glaub ich auch mal Diskussionen die darin geendet haben, dass dies die JP mehr behindert als weiterbringt. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:01, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wahlauswertung Hi CC Gree, es ist sehr nett, dass du schon mal die Wahl auswerten willst, allerdings werden die immer am Folgetag ausgewertet, also wenn du 03.05. steht, werden die erst am 04.05 ausgewertet. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 09:55, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Oh, hoppla :-) Wird nicht mehr vorkommen! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 09:56, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ist doch kein Problem, jeder macht mal Fehler Bild:;-).gif Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 09:58, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bild Ähm, ich wollte mal so am Rande erwähnt haben, dass dieses 501.-Bild auf deiner Benutzerseite gewaltig stört, vor allem, weil es viel zu groß dafür ist und anderes überdeckt. Vielleicht solltest du das mal ändern/löschen - Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:14, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mhm... da hast du recht. Ich werde das ändern. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:29, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Mein 1000.Edit!! Endlich hab ich die 1000 Edits geknackt!! 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:17, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) B-Serie Müssten in die B-Serie nicht auch noch die D-60 und D-90 Kampfdroiden aus Der Held von Cartao rein? Ich hab das zwar schon auf der Diskussionsseite der Navileiste gefragt. Hab aber noch keine Antwort bekommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:39, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich verfüge leider nicht über dieses Buch, allerdings könnte es gut möglich sein. Ich werde dem nachgehen. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:41, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Geschichte is in keinem Buch sondern im Offizielles Magazin. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:57, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Upps Bild:--).gif MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:59, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) NEGD Hey Gree, könntest du bitte aufhören die Listen im The New Essential Guide to Droids zu ändern? Das ist ein Artikel über eine Quelle, und die jeweiligen Dinge stehen so in der Quelle drin. '''Pandora Diskussion 11:37, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, kommt nicht mehr vor. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:20, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Klasse 4 Droiden In Diskussion:Klasse 4 Droiden wurde von einigen Benutzern beschlossen, dass der Artikel grundsätzlich unnötig ist. Grund: Die Klasse wird zusammen mit den anderen im Artikel Droide bereits behandelt und für deine Liste gibt es eine Kategorie. Bitte nimm die UC raus, damit der Artikel gelöscht werden kann. Danke.--Anakin Skywalker 21:02, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vandalismus-Zähler Macht so ein Vandalismus-Zähler überhaupt Sinn?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 21:36, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Counter ist dafür da, um den anderen Usern zu zeigen, wie oft man bereits "Opfer" einer Vandalismus-Attacke geworden ist. Das ist der Sinn der ganzen Sache. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:50, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bild auswechseln Vielleicht willst du, wenn du aus dem Urlaub wieder da bist, das Bild:Boss_1138.jpg aus deiner Bilderseite gegen Bild:RC-1138.jpg austauschen, weil das zweitere einmal größer und schöner ist und zudem eine offizielle Quelle bietet. 'Pandora Diskussion 17:33, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke, mach ich. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:51, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wie mach ich das mit meiner Seite??? Ich mein die Bilder, Babel und... eigentlich Alles! HILFE!!! Bitte hilf mir! Zu deinen Kurzgeschichten! Du könntest doch mal ne Geschichte über Jacen schreiben, wie er eine neue Klon-Armee entdeckt und damit dann gegen die Sith kämpft! CODY AND REX FOREVER!!! Mando4 14:41, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Bezüglich der Babelfelder: Sag mir einfach welche Babelvorlagen du gerne auf deiner BS hättest und ich kann sie dir dann in deine Benutzerseite editieren. Zu den Bildern: Bilder fügst du allgemein mit folgendem Code ein: Bild:Irgendwas.hier Bildtyp (jpg, png,... Die Kurzgeschichten: Sicher könnte ich das machen! Ich nur momentan ziemlich wenig Zeit, da ich Tennis-Meisterschaftstraining habe... Ich werde mal schauen wann es sich ausgeht Bild:--).gif MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:07, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich könnte, wenn es Commander Gree nichts ausmacht, auch diese Geschichte schreiben (Ich will mich jetzt nicht aufdrängen oder so, wollte das nur vorschlagen). MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 12:54, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Falls du momentan nicht so beschäftigt bist, könntest du das gerne machen. Ich habe da nichts dagegen. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:56, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Siehe hier: Benutzer:Jooruz C'Baotth/Jacen's Erbe MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:40, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) 1 Jahr Jedipedia-Autor! Komisch das mir das erst jetzt auffällt... Bild:--).gif 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:35, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dann Glückwunsch zu deinem Jubiläum Bild:--).gif ! Bald (Ende August) habe ich auch mein Einjähriges. Gruß – 'Andro Disku 18:16, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke! Da gratuliere ich dir schon mal im voraus! Bild:--).gif MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:17, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub Ich bin für die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr verfügbar (vllt. wenn ich an den PC in der Rezeption bin, dann schon Bild:;-).gif) Kann daher bis dahin meine UCs nicht weiterbearbeiten. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:04, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Viel Spaß im Urlaub! Ich fahre auch morgen weg ;-). Gruß – 'Andro Disku 20:26, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Na dann viel Spaß! Ich bin gestern Nacht um 23:00 Uhr angekommen. Urlaub leider vorbei :'( MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:28, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sergeant Ähm, du hast den Artikel seit Mitte Juli unter UC und seit Mitte Juli nichts mehr dran gemacht. Wie wäre es mal mit was dran machen...? ^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:26, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Hoppla... da hab ich was übersehn. Durch den Urlaub hab ich alles vergessen... Ich kümmer' mich drum. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 08:37, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) hi ich habe gerade deine siete gelesen und ich habe bemerkt dass du sehr klone magst und ich mag sie auch komm mal auf meine Benutzerseite weil ich fast nur über Klone geschrieben hab.Benutzer:Commander Fox THX Ich wollte mich nur noch richtig bedanken für die Bilder, die du mir geordnet hast (Sieht richtig gut aus): ---- Hallo, ich weiß nicht, ob du's schon gemerkt hast, aber da ist ein Fehler auf deiner "Bilder"-Seite. Das eine funktioniert nicht [[Benutzer:Falkbaersaerk|Falkbaersaerk] 18:25, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das wurde gelöscht. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:36, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif] 21:27, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET)}}. Übrigens: Ja ich spiele in einem Verein! THX Ich wollte mich nur noch richtig bedanken für die Bilder, die du mir geordnet hast (Sieht richtig gut aus): /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 21:27, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET)}}. Übrigens: Ja ich spiele in einem Verein! :Kein Problem Bild:;-).gif MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 21:27, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Empfelung Guck dir das mal an: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih0lNtuGvCs&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqTdVD2wM2Y Na kommen dir die Melodieen bekannt vor? 19:27, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) Fanfiction Hi Commander Gree, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Commander Gree/RC-1004 Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der ''Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:20, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Commander Gree, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes JP-Archiv.jpg + Bild:Gree Southpark.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:30, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)